Shinigami Demon Class!
by robinfire11productions
Summary: The shinigami have to prep the class at the DWMA about demons. Rated because i am paranoid. It shouldn't get over K plus though. Now with chapter 7 it consists a little WillXGrell failure fluff.
1. letters

This is a cross over I got a idea on. I just thought it would be cool to make a cross over too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way… if I did there would be a lot more William in it.

i do not own soul eater ether for the record!

i do not own the pic either!

… **~OO~ …**

Dear Shinigami Dispatch in London.

I do hope you guys are doing alright, and I do look forward to meeting you a week from now – being the 13th of May.

It is quite hot over here in Nevada, so dress for the weather!

Sincerely,

Shinigami

…**. ~OO~ ….**

**~William's POV~**

I do hope that Shinigami-sama has rooms planned out for us. For being the head of the whole shinigami association around the world, he can be quite a fool. I guess that was always his personality though.

When he started a school I didn't think much of it, but then he stopped collecting souls, and that is when it got out of hand. We had to send 30 of our dispatch officers to the United States to pick up Lord Death's slack.

A week ago Asura was killed, and the world was released from the madness wavelengths. It was affecting demons everywhere around England – and we are a whole ocean away. Many demon popped up out of seemingly no were.

I could only imagine how hard it would be for the U.S. Now, Lord Death wants us to teach a class on how to exterminate demons properly – since we are the world's best shinigami branch for exterminating the pests.

Teaching couldn't be that hard, after all, I prep a class of young shinigami every Wednesday.

Now who will I bring? I know that I must go, so will Grell stay behind? No, he possibly can not. I am pretty much the only person who can tolerate Grell and his flamboyant nature. I wouldn't be able to pry Eric and Alan apart even if I tried. Ronald could come - he is pretty good with children. That settles that. We are going to leave for Death City tomorrow.

… **~OO~ … **

**~in Death City~**

**~Third Person POV~**

Dr. Stein read the letter to Lord Death. It said:

Dear Shinigami-sama,

I do hope that you planned this out with your staff too. I would not like to have what happened last time happen again - although that was ten years ago.

I will be taking Grell Sutcliff, and his apprentice Janet T. Spears, Ronald Knox, and Undertaker the retired shinigami that came with me last time.

Grell Sutcliff may seem a little out of hands some times, but he is a very skilled senior officer that will eventually get his work done.

We all look forward to teaching the new students at your academy.

Sincerely,

William T. Spears

Dr. Stein looked for Lord Death's approval, and he just said, "Who-hoo!" he bounced around like a child, "this will be fun don't you think, Stein?"

Dr. Stein just stared at the floor. Asura was dead alright, but that evil kishin awakened tons of other kishin. The students needed some prepping. Asura was quite hard even for the best students to defeat, just think of what some other kishin could do.

Sid, who was standing on the sidelines turned around and said, "I better tell the students that they will be having a few classes with the shinigami from England." Sid then turned and walked off though the guillotine hallway.


	2. Class before the big day

Chapter 2 – Arriving faces

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or its characters in any way.

**!~OO~!**

***With the class at Death City***

**(Maka's POV)**

Sid had been telling us about the shinigami that were going to come for a while. Dr. Stein had found their files somewhere, and was reading them to us.

Apparently this Grell Sutcliff guy had a C in written, but having triple As in practical technique made up for him. How do you even get triple As?

Everyone else in the class seemed to be falling asleep. I was listening intently. This William T. Spears guy was a B student, yet he manages to surpass his colleagues and become district manager.

Ronald Knox is a B average student with one A in practical technique. According to his boss, he liked to party, and more than often he came in to work drunk.

There was almost no information on this Janet T. Spears shinigami though. All that was really available was that she was William T. Spears's 14 year old sister.

That would make her about our age.

If she was a shinigami apprentice, she would know a lot about things. I should befriend her. I think she would be nice.

From the data on the reports, the most troublesome person was Grell Sutcliff. Apparently he has snuck away and visited a kishin more than once. Sebastian Michaels is a kishin/demon butler, and apparently has stolen away Grell's heart, at least from the looks of it.

I am excited to meet these new shinigami.

**~OO~**

I am sorry if this was short. I typed it up right before school. It may be a little rushed, but I had little time and lots on interruptions. **(A/N: for more info on Janet go to my profile)**Bye!


	3. Dramatic Arrivals

Chapter 3- Dramatic Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way or form. If I did there would defiantly be more William. i obviously do not own Soul Eater ether!

**~OO~**

**(In whatever desert the DWMA is in) **

"Wil~liam!" Grell wined, "we are in the middle of nowhere!"

William just sighed, looked out to a random space in the desert and said, "Grell, don't you feel that?"

Grell stood silent for a second, and then looked at William again. He said, "I feel like I am H.O.T." Grell sighed. He would most defiantly have a sun burn. He looked back to see that Undertaker was still his pasty white, and Ronald was, at this point, dragging his lawn mower scythe. Ronald was panting and looked like he was about to pass out.

William took notice that Ronald was panting to the point that he though that the younger reaper might just collapse right there, and he did. William rubbed his temples and fixed his glasses. Ronald may have looked like he was passed out, but he was just lying down. William being William, he could tell if his co-worker was faking it.

Grell sighed and went to poke poor Ronald in his face, but stopped half way there. He felt something under his feet. It was almost a rumbling feeling. Grell shot up and found that a something that looked like a car was coming towards them.

William tensed up. Ronald suddenly shot back up and looked at the on-coming car/whatever it was. Undertaker just started running forward towards it. He looked as if he was going to run up and hug it. When it came into sight, it was a blonde young priest he must not have been over the age of seventeen.

Undertaker just kept on running – no – skipping toward the car. When it came close enough to Undertaker the boy in the car stopped it. Undertaker suddenly hugged the car mumbling something. The boy, dressed in priest clothing, stepped out of it and looked at Undertaker with question. He scratched his head, looking at the grey haired man _hug_ his car. The blonde looked at the others that were coming towards him. With one glance at their soul, he knew they were shinigami.

When the grey haired shinigami started stroking his car he started getting scared. He said, "Uh, sir? Why are you stoking my car?"

The man just looked up at him and smiled a maniac's smile at him. He squealed, "This is quite a high class coffin!" He returned his gaze to his hearse-car, "it is made from silver painted steal, and black oak wood with metal layering."

The blonde just looked at the man.

Undertaker looked up at the blonde, "oh," he started, "I am dearly sorry, but my name is Undertaker."

Undertaker looked expectantly at the blonde. He just said, "My name is Justin Law. I am a death scythe for Lord Death."

A feminine voice came up from behind him and said, "A death scythe?" Grell expected him to say something in reply, but he said nothing. Grell then realized that he had ear buds in, and was most likely listening to music. "Tch" he just walked around Justin Law and faced him. He couldn't be older than eighteen! This kid was working for Lord Death? And how was a human a death scythe? Grell huffed and looked at him with a pout face.

Justin just looked at the red reaper in front of him with question. He then said, 'I was sent to get all of you, but I only have this." He beckoned to his car. Undertaker took that sign as a "get in" and he hopped more than happily into the coffin. He shut the door behind him and smiled happily to himself in the darkness. This guy reminded Justin too much like professor Stein.

The grim reapers just hopped on the hood of the car and Justin started driving- quite slowly I might say.

When they could see Death City, they all cheered up. Janet, who had been quite quiet basically the whole time, let out a sigh; she was growing quite bored of the never ending sand-dunes.

When they got into the city limits, all of the grim reapers felt a large and not to mention powerful soul conceal them. It almost felt like a trap, but the bars – instead of metal – were made from soul wavelength. The intense feeling made even Ronald perk up a little. When they got to the DWMA the group could hear Grell sigh behind them. He thought that the shinigami dispatch society had a lot of steps. This place had to have a million!

They rather excitedly ran up the steps, when Ronald was about half way there, he noticed that they were missing some one. He shouted up to his friends that were leaving him in the dust, "Hey we forgot Undertaker Sempai!"

William looked at him and said, "He wouldn't come out of the coffin, he said something about how beautiful it is then started mumbling to himself. He said he would catch up later." Ronald continued upwards and when they got to the top he was panting. How could these little kids do this?

Maka and Soul were put on look-out for whenever the grim reapers where going to come. Maka had sensed their intense soul wavelengths way before they even got into the city. When they reached the top of the steps they didn't look like Maka had expected them to look like.

The one in red was most surely the Grell Sutcliff character, and the younger raven-haired girl standing next to him was most likely the apprentice Janet T. Spears. The one with his hair neatly combed back and holding a pair of tree clippers was most likely their boss, William T. spears. The one with dual toned blonde/black hair was probably the Ronald Knox one. What surprised Maka most was that the dual haired one that she suspected to be Ronald Knox was carrying a lawn mower over his shoulder. It was most likely the reason he was panting when he got up the stairs. Another thing Maka noticed when she saw Ronald was that he had a cow-lick. It was kind-of annoying her as of the moment. All of the shinigami were wearing glasses too.

Maka politely went over to the group and said, "Hello, my name is Maka Albarn." Maka smiled.

William shook her hand and said, "Good day to you, I am William T. Spears. This is Grell Sutcliff, Janet T. Sears, Ronald Knox, and the other shinigami is sleeping in a coffin right now."

Maka was under the impression that the other shinigami had died so she said, "Oh, I am sorry then."

Grell smiled and Maka noticed his rather large pointy teeth. When Grell noticed the little girl was staring at his teeth he just grinned wider, showing off his shark-like teeth. A white haired boy came up behind Maka and grinned at Grell, almost possessively. He had teeth much like Grell's, but they were a lot smaller and not spaced as well. Grell giggled something into Janet's ear, and Janet smirked at the meister and weapon pair.

~OO~

I always thought about all of those steps the DWMA students had to climb up every day... i feel sorry.

Ok this one is a bit longer than the other one. I hope you guys like it! Yay! Thank you for reading and please comment. Good day to you all! Thank you for reading! I will update as soon as I get another idea! Yay!


	4. Their Rooms

Chapter 4- Their rooms

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Soul eater and thier characters at all.

A/N: I am at school write now and I am writing…blah I get ten minutes yay!

This one is going to be short.

**~OO~ **

Grell, William, Ronald, and Janet all were lead to their rooms. They were double rooms, so they had to team up. Grell wanted to share one with William,(of coarse when given the chance) but William said that Janet should. Ronald and William would share a room, and the only one un-decided would be Undertaker.

Maka was still on the impression that Undertaker was dead, so she asked of they wanted him taken up their rooms. William said that he would be fine sleeping a night in a coffin car, and no one would probably want him in their room. (With the exception of Grell) the shinigami retired to their respective rooms and settled in.

**~OO~ **

~**With Maka and Soul~**

Soul seemed to catch on that the Undertaker was not dead, but he played along.

Maka wanted Undertaker's "body" to me moved to a _real_ coffin.

They made their way to the basement/car garage room in the DWMA where Justin's coffin car would be located. When they got there Maka couldn't feel any soul, so she walked over to the coffin and was going to open it, but it opened itself.

A pair of yellow eyes could be seen glowing in the darkness, and Maka screamed in terror.

**~OO~**

School's going to start any minute now… blah bye! ~ Sorry this is really short!

Please review! the next chapter will be at least 1500 words... yup at least that is my goal!


	5. Seeing Shinigami

I am sorry my other chapters have been so short. I will try to make this at least 1500 words… let's see if I can do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Soul Eater in any way!

This is taking place were we left off. (Maka screaming)

chapter 5~ seeing shinigami

**~)OO(~**

Maka screamed in terror and Soul reacted by puling Maka away from the coffin car. Maka stumbled backwards landing her self firmly on her butt.

Undertaker, or at this point, a something glowing in the darkness with no soul, had started to stand up and reveal him as the bubbly giggly shinigami we all know he is. He was squirming and giggling back and forth clutching his sides.

Make went on the defense and said, "Hey you that isn't nice!"

Undertaker managed though the giggles, "What are you talking about young meister girl? You gave me quite a laugh, but it wasn't. Oh, you have to make me laugh. You have to make me laugh not giggle young girl." His voice had gotten quite high pitched.

Soul said, "Dude that is so un-cool." He transformed his right arm, (I am not following the manga so he isn't a death scythe) and continued, "Do you know what we can do, Grim Reaper?"

Undertaker squealed and hugged himself even more. Then he pulled a white scythe out of thin air. It had a skull head ornament and it looked like it was made out of bones. Undertaker raised his scythe so it glinted in the low light that they were in.

Maka gasped and the next moment Undertaker jumped out of the coffin and landed right in front of Maka, easily jumping over Soul. Soul turned around and tried to strike Undertaker on the back, but he swung his scythe his shoulder so it was hugging his back, and soul's strike did not make any effect.

Undertaker spun around and batted soul away with the staff of his scythe baseball style. He still had the bladed part hanging over his back. Maka was amazed at how well he could wield his weapon.

Undertaker turned back to Maka and said, "I will tell you anything as long as you give me the best laugh in the whole Nevada area!" Undertaker set his scythe so it was leaning on the wall. He then said, "See I do not have a weapon now, little girl, so I am not a threat now."

Soul then saw his gesture as more of a threat because he was getting too close to Maka, so he ran at him yelling. Undertaker spun around and caught the tip of Soul's scythe head/arm with his thumb and index finger, and kept it there. Undertaker smiled and sent a yellow string of electricity up Soul's arm. Soul recoiled and fell backwards. The electric current was still snaking itself around his arm until he was automatically turned into his scythe form.

Undertaker picked up soul and waved him around. "This kid," he started, "is so light." Undertaker started spinning him around in his left hand.

Maka didn't know what to do about it. Undertaker looked at Maka and said, "Oh, I think I forgot something." Undertaker unleashed a masking shinigami spell, and his soul was released into the room. Maka gasped, it must have been twice as big as Dr. Stein's.

His soul was grey with diamond shaped stitches all around it. In fact, the stitches almost looked like the stitches are intersecting; making the soul look like it had some kind of demented smiley face on it. Maka then came into the reality that he was a shinigami. He is a shinigami that seemed extremely powerful. He had changed Soul into his scythe form at will, and he was swinging it around as if to get a feel for his weight and length.

Maka did not like the fact that he was wielding Soul, so she said something unexpected to herself, "Hey you!" she started rudely, she quickly realized that and tried to sound more polite, "that is my weapon, so if you would respect that then you would give him back."

Undertaker just looked at her with amusement. He said after a suspended silence of Maka trying to find Undertakers eyes, and Undertaker staring at Maka, "Then give me the best laugh!"

Maka's temper flared, so she said, "What is up with your laughing thing? Why can't you just respect that that scythe you are holding is my partner?"

Maka picked Undertaker's scythe, which he had left leaning on the wall next to Maka. Maka was going to charge at Undertaker, when she realized that the scythe was _way_ too heavy for her. She manages to take a few steps, and then she had to drop the scythe in exhaustion. She fell on her hands and knees and screamed, "How the _hell_ do you wield a scythe that heavy?"

Undertaker broke into laughter, and Maka didn't know what to do. She was sure he would wake up everyone in the whole DWMA. Maka said, "_Shh _I think that you will wake everyone up." Undertaker tried to contain his laughter, so it eventually died down. Undertaker found that he was still holding a silent Soul, so he threw him at Maka, in mid air he changed back into his human form, and sub-sequentially fell onto the exhausted Maka.

Undertaker started laughing again, but this time died out sooner. Undertaker walked over to the two small meister weapon pair and picked up his death scythe. Undertaker walked over to the coffin car and sat on it with his scythe on his lap. He looked up to see that the boy was conscious again and was rubbing his head. Undertaker said, "Is there something else you would like me to do?" his voice was still high pitched.

Maka looked at him in the eyes, or rather bangs, and said, "I would like for you to teach me how to use a scythe like you can."

Undertaker giggled, "I can, but you must know that I have been alive far before even Robin Hood." He giggled again and said, "In fact I was the one who judged his soul, and I judged Marie Antoinette."

Maka was trying to stare in awe, but she couldn't help it. _He_ had judged _Marie Antoinette's_ soul? _He_ had judged _Robin Hood's_ soul? How many other important figures in history had he judged? He rolled his scythe so it glinted light and the whole blade seemed to be glowing.

Soul got up and said, "Dude, how did you knock me out like that?"

Undertaker just said, "When you are my age, you would know a trick or two about getting what you want, after all, I am retired."

Soul and Maka's mouths dropped to the ground. A shinigami that is this strong is retired?

Undertaker just chuckled and said, "It is late in the night, so you best be going to sleep, and I just might teach you how to use a scythe properly, but you will have class tomorrow and you will be training with all of the other shinigami. I bet you will be tuckered out after some time, and I will be catching up with Lord Death." He hopped into the coffin and was about to close it, but he remembered something and said, "Oh, you two should also make friends with Janet. I bet she would like you guys." After that he slammed the door of the coffin shut and his soul wavelength disappeared as if it weren't there.

Maka thought, "He must have some kind of soul masking spell, maybe he can teach that to me."

Maka and Soul decided to take the elder shinigami's words into consideration and go to sleep.

They were making their way to their house, when Maka sensed a soul that wasn't right. Was it a shinigami? It was jumping around on the roofs. Maka decided to investigate and told soul to turn back into his scythe form.

Maka got to the rooftops and started running towards the form, she then realized that it was two forms. It was apparent to her that they were shinigami souls. There wasn't any other soul that radiated in that way and she had gotten used to Death The Kid's soul wavelength. She kept running after them, and after a short while the two shinigami realized that they were being followed. They both stopped running and turned to look at the meister weapon pair. Maka had to run all the way up to them to recognize them.

The two shinigami snickered something that Maka could not hear.

Soon enough Maka was only a rooftop away. And the apprentice master pair were tense and ready for a battle.

When Maka was on the same rooftop as they were, the older reaper fingered something behind his back, and the apprentice walked forward towards Maka. Janet snickered something and pulled out a small trainee scythe from her belt.

Maka was about to say something, but the master, Grell Sutcliff, said, "How about some midnight training, Janet?"

Janet raised her scythe in an unspoken "yes" and stepped a little forward. Janet said, "Why are you following us? You have no business here." Her voice was cold and un-inviting.

Maka just said, "I was just seeing to what you were up to." Maka let out an exasperated sigh, "I was just curios."

Janet seemed to loosen up a bit, but she said, "Did Lord Death send you to stop us?"

Maka wondered about what they could be doing that Lord Death would not approve. She said, "No, but I want to know what you are doing running on the rooftops at the middle of the night."

Janet just turned her back to her and said, "That would be none of your business, and I do not want you to follow us." Janet and her master Grell once again ran off into the night. Maka didn't try to follow them because she had a plan of her own to have them stop. If they didn't have approval from Lord Death to do these errands, then they would have to get one.

~OO~

~Next morning~

Maka woke soul up at five-o-clock one morning and told him that they were going to have a "talk" with lord death about the shinigami's night outing. Soul said that he would be there later, but Maka heaved him out of bed and when he didn't do anything to show the signs of not giving in; she threatened to pour a glass of cold water on his head. Soul got dressed and ate breakfast oddly early that morning.

When the pair were in the death room, Lord Death was sleeping inside of his mirror and was suddenly awoken by Maka's call.

When Lord Death asked why she was at school so early, he was still wearing a sleeping cap with teddy bears and moons on it.

When Maka explained the whole night to them, Lord Death looked more than concerned.

He said, "I was wondering why William hadn't come only with Undertaker-sama like he did last time. I suspected as much."

Maka and Soul asked in unison, "What are they doing?"

Lord Death said, "What else would they be doing? They were collecting souls. I already told William that the souls floating around were not to be any attractor to demon because I have my student weapons eat them, or I have them planted and put to rest." Lord Death beckoned to the rather large garden of crooked crucifixes. He continued, "William doesn't exactly like the fact that weapons eat souls, and that they eat them to get stronger. William has a long past with demons, and he will teach you about them, but he thinks that the weapon people are too much like demons."

Maka said, "Why would he hate demons to such a degree to hate humans too?"

"Because" Lord Death started, "his family had been killed by demons. All that is left is his little sister Janet and himself." Lord Death sighed.

Maka then said, "Why is it a bad thing that they are collecting the souls of the 'going to die'?"

"Well shinigami have the power to keep people alive or not based on if they will change the course of the world." Lord Death sighed again, "I, on contrast to the other shinigami have the power to keep people alive even if they are low-live thugs on the streets. I keep people alive in this town by taking them off of the death list, but William, on his last visit here watched me do it. It is a crime for shinigami to do that on such a scale, even me, but I do it anyways. It breaks my heart when people die here in my city, and they are under my soul, so it feels like a piece of myself is dying too. William is having his shinigami collect souls from the city to make it less obvious that I am keeping people off of the death list."

Maka understood. She didn't want people to die, but if they do not collect at least a few souls, shinigami may start suspecting Lord Death and he may even be kicked out of the place of Lord of Death because he is breaking shinigami law.

"Well hello Lord Death it has been a long-time-no see kind of relation ship here eh? Is it a good time, Lord Death, or do I have to come back?" a high pitched voice sounded from behind Maka. Maka knew that voice all too well now. It obviously belonged to the Undertaker.

Maka just said, "No, I am done here so you can catch up with Lord Death."

Maka and the silent Soul made their way out of the Death Room and into the long winding hallways of the DWMA.

~OO~

How did you like it? Please comment and stuff…

Flames will be used to make new scythes for trainees! This story here has 2230 words in just story. Yay I met my goal. The next chapter probably will not be as long, but it will be more than at least 600 words. I know that isn't a lot, but I have finals coming up so yah… please comment/ review!


	6. Demonstrations

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or soul eater!

chapter 6: demonstration.

Sorry if this is really OOC but I tried to keep it together with the weird story board that I wrote.

**(A/N: sempai means senior while kohai means junior)**

**~OO~**

As Maka and Soul walked down the halls of the DWMA they came a crossed a dual toned haired shinigami. He was carrying a lawn mower on his shoulder, and he looked quite sleepy. The shinigami noticed them and said, "Why are you guys walking around here at like," he checked his wrist watch, "6-o-clock?"

Maka and soul exchanged glances and soul said, "Why would that be any of your business?"

Maka elbowed Soul for having a rude edge to his voice and said, "We were just talking to Lord Death."

Ronald said most politely, "Good morning then, Kohai Maka."

Maka repeated, "Kohai?" then catching the drift saying, "oh, then good morning to you too, Sempai Ronald."

Ronald smiled then started walking off.

Maka and soul walked off and once again saw the dual toned shinigami scratching his head and looking at the fork in the halls. Ronald saw Maka and Soul and shouted, "Which way is to the class rooms?"

Maka and Soul just beckoned for him to follow them and he did. Once they were to Stein's class room he said a short thank you and went inside.

Maka said after he was inside, "What do you think of them?"

Soul just sneered and said, "Well I think that they are dumb and un-cool."

Maka said, "Do you think that the lawn mower is his death scythe?"

Soul just shrugged.

A loud revving sound of a motor was heard behind the two meister weapon pair and Maka and Soul both jumped.

Maka and Soul spun around to see a menacing red chainsaw pointed at them, and a red shinigami holding it. The shinigami's smile was Cheshire cat-like and his pearly shark-like whites gleamed in hunger.

Soul turned into a scythe and Maka grabbed him and held him in a neutral stance.

The grim reaper just turned the motor off and said, "Oh~ how it would be so~ co~ol to have a person turn into _my_ death scythe!" his voice was very feminine. He tuned his scythe off and was hugging it and swaying.

Grell's actions were more than creeping Maka out. Soul just smacked his forehead and turned into his human form again.

Janet showed up behind her mentor and smacked her forehead and tuned away in embarrassment. Janet knew that there wasn't much she could do when Grell was like this so she just leaned against the wall; making sure that she was out of reach of Grell's chainsaw the way he was waving it around.

Grell continued this until William opened the door and hit Grell on the back while doing so.

Grell would have fallen on the ground if he hadn't had his chainsaw there to brace himself.

William just told the shinigami to come into the class room. Then he shut the door behind him.

**~OO~ **

**~In class~**

Black*Star and Tsubaki sat down next to Maka and Soul. Kid as exited as Maka would have though him to be.

Maka said to Kid, "What do you think of the shinigami from England?"

Kid just frowned and said, "Father said that I should date the black haired girl."

Maka looked down to see that the only girl there was on the teaching floor was Janet. She said, "Why would your father want that?"

Kid just frowned deeper, "He said that it would be nice for me, but he also said if she says yes I can not say no."

Maka's eyebrow twitched. Kid smiled again, "They will teach is some new things though." His smile was fake, but he was trying.

William began speaking, "We are the shinigami that are here to teach you about hunting and killing full fledged demons." He beckoned to his colleagues, "these are my co-workers. Their names are," William beckoned to Janet, "Janet T. Spears, my sister," he waved his hand at Ronald and Grell, "they are Ronald Knox, the blonde, and Grell Sutcliff, the red head." William beckoned to himself, "I am William T. Spears, the dispatch manager. Also, Grell and Janet are master and apprentice."

Ronald and Grell were sitting on Dr. Stein's desk, while Janet was standing up next to them.

They didn't look very professional, with the exception of William.

There was a moment's buzz between the students discussing the shinigami before them, but they quickly died down, for Ronald Knox jumped off of the table and said, "Let's go outside so we can show you our death scythes." The shinigami went outside and the students filed out behind them.

Once on the terrace the students grouped around Ronald Knox while William spoke, "As you see before you, you can make a weapon out of anything. Ronald Knox has a modified death scythe that is a lawn mower." Grell then came forward and showed off his chainsaw William said, "Grell Sutcliff had a death scythe that is a chainsaw, and I have one that looks like tree clippers. Each death scythe would be able to cut though almost anything when combined with the shinigami's pure will power."

The students started talking again, but were silenced by the starting of a motor. Grell's chainsaw was revving up at higher speeds than even Giriko could manage in just three seconds. Grell said, "See? My chainsaw is spinning so~ fast?" Grell switched it off after getting a death glare from William.

William said, "All death scythes could kill a shinigami," William fixed his glasses with his death scythe, "or demon."

Black*Star raised his hand, "Hey you with the blonde hair!" Black*Star had somehow gotten up in a tree. "How the hell do you use a _lawn mower_ as a death scythe?"

William extended his death scythe and cut the branch that Black*Star was standing on and Black*Star landed with a thud on the ground.

William turned to Grell and Ronald, "Would you two please demonstrate how to use a lawn mower in battle?"

Grell squealed something intangible and Ronald just said ok.

The two shinigami made the students clear out of the way and William said, "Ronald you are on offence, Grell, you are on defense."

Grell licked his lips and said, "Well Ronald honey you might as well come at me."

Ronald, instead of running straight at Grell, ran towards the tree that was behind him and used that as something to launch himself at Grell. Grell's first instinct was to dodge it, but he wanted to put on a show for the young students, so he raised his Chainsaw, and turned it on, evenly matching the rpm of Ronald's lawn mower. The two machines clashed together sending sparks in all directions. Some of the students stepped back in horror that one of the death scythes would give out, but Ronald just hopped off of the lawn mower and his death scythe followed.

William shouted, "Now, Grell go on the offensive and Knox the defensive."

Grell charged at Ronald with his chainsaw revving beside him. Ronald put his right hand on the base of he handle of his death scythe for leverage. Grell struck from above, and Ronald swung his death scythe at the side of Grell's chainsaw sending it out of Grell's hand and to the ground beside them. Since it was still on, it was kicking up lots of dirt at Grell before he turned it off.

Grell picked the chainsaw up again and nearly struck Ronald's leg on the way. Grell raised the chainsaw above his head and was about to bring it down on Ronald when a pole stuck out and stopped it.

William retracted his death scythe when Grell had turned off his chainsaw. William said, "Grell you have the advantage of speed and strength in this battle so it is unfair for Ronald if you fight full on."

Grell sighed and walked around to Janet and put his chainsaw down next to them.

William said, "So do you want to pick a fight with a shinigami?" William fixed his glasses so that they made a glare in Black*Star's direction.

Black*Star, when given the chance to fight defiantly would so he shouted, "Yippy!" and jumped down from the tree that he was in. he then said, "I challenge-"

"You will fight no body, Black*Star, out of fear that you will destroy the whole terrace." Dr. Stein said from behind the group.

Ronald sighed and said, "Oh well, well what do we do now?"

William whipped around and said withought looking at them, "We will find a demon and show them how to kill it."

Dr. Stein stood up and said, "Hey, there are no demons in this city. There are – if there are any – Kishin eggs."

Grell turned to Dr. Stein, "What do you mean by kishin eggs?"

Dr. Stein smirked at the reaper not knowing something that he did, "well a kishin egg is a demon only in its pre-stage."

Grell looked at him oddly then shrugged. He turned back around and looked at the students - no one unparticular – and said, "Well we will go find a full blooded demon!"

Maka stood up and raised her hand wanting to be called on. William nodded at her and she said, "A full blooded demon would be extremely hard to take down. It would almost be like Asura."

Grell laughed, "It wouldn't be like that. Usually demons do not have the power to make people turn mad. It would have the power to distort weather, and take the form of a human so it can walk among them."

Maka looked at the red headed shinigami in disbelief, but she sat down anyways.

Grell smiled to himself and thought, "It will not be easy to find a demon in here, so we may have to take them were the demons are."

~OO~

Ok so I said I would update by Friday so now it is Friday and I need to finally update. I have been booked with homework, and next week will be impossible to update. After next weak, maybe next weekend I will update… oh well this is taking forever! oh jeez i have ot get this EOC thing done so i can update regularly...

Please review!

July 9th 2012

Hey i am not dead!

Sorry for not updating at all for forever... i just am just packed with things to do.

My little sister hogs the computer all day, so i don't really have any time in-between anything to do anything. Besides that fact, she gets really "bored" when I write and complains A LOT so i am forced not to write... in fact i am writing this little part in between her game loading time... it sucks crap from a dog.

My next chapter will be following the advise of Paxloria who had been a great friend here on fanfiction, and i recommend you read her stories too. She has a great Star Wars/Kuroshitsuji cross over story.

*I will update as soon as I can:)


	7. Embarrassment

Sorry for not updating sooner. I am not dead!

I have been writing about 3/4ths of this in fragments from my I Pod touch and emailing it to myself. Finally, I have the finished product here for you guys!

I got this ending/beginning-of-next-chapter plot idea from Paxloria so thank her for that.

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Soul Eater!

Chapter 7… Embarrassment.

WARNING! This contains a small bit of Yaoi fluffy-ness and a small kiss on the cheek curtsy of Grell.

Most of this will be random rambling of crap I came up with.

~OO~

Grell has "accidentally" destroyed Janet's bed frame two days ago while doing some training in their room, so Janet had been sleeping on the couch or on the floor when she fell off of the couch. Usually Janet would take naps whenever she could on Grell's bed, and that is when the most embarrassing thing happened in her whole life.

Janet had been sleeping though out the whole afternoon because Undertaker (who had been moved up to their room a few days ago) started mumbling in his sleep. Janet, having troubles going to sleep on a regular basis in her own room alone wasn't having much luck on the subject.

She had eventually become a heavy sleeper whenever she was able to sleep in the small time of about a week of being at the DWMA.

Grell decided to take advantage of it and took his handy dandy camera out, which was intended for something like this but for William, and took a few pictures. All the while he was praying the teenager wouldn't wake up.

Grell then thought about what next to do to the unsuspecting apprentice of his when the best idea came to his mind. If Janet was anything like her older brother she was as blind as a bat when it came to seeing withought her glasses. The only problem in this was that she always wore her glasses on a chain around her neck. Janet was currently laying on her right side using her arm as a pillow for her head.

The red head, being as smart as he was, walked over, got on the bed, and un-hooked the chain on her left side of her glasses, then took her glasses off of her face and pulled the chain though the space between her neck and the bed.

Grell then decided that in order for this to work he would have to find a camera that had video and tape her getting out of bed and so forth being pretty much blind. Grell tucked Janet's glasses into her pocket and ran out the door to Ronnie's room.

Unfortunately for Grell, he had shut the door a bit too loud. Janet woke up from her sleepy stupor and quickly figured out that she couldn't find her glasses. She first figured out that she was, in fact, not on the ground by falling off of the bed onto her head.

Janet then started searching on her hands on knees after confirming that Grell wasn't here since she called out his name repeatedly.

To Grell's fortune, William was talking to Lord Death, and Ronald was in his room alone.

"Ronnie!" Grell called, startling the dual tone haired shinigami.

"What is it, Grell Sempai?" Ronald replied.

"Well I need your camera for taking video of Janet with her glasses off." Grell smiled mischievously.

Ronald tilted his head and raised his eyebrow, "You got her glasses off?"

Grell replied with a nod.

Ronald smiled and shouted, "Well what are we waiting for?"

~OO~

Maka, Soul, Kid and Black*Star had been walking down the hall when they heard a _really_ loud bang coming from a room on their right. Maka was hurried to find the door and open it, only to find Janet on her stomach with Undertaker's coffin on her back.

Maka walked into the room and squatted next to Janet, finding that she, in fact, was not knocked out, but simply squished and couldn't get up.

Janet angrily looked up at Maka and shouted, "Why the hell are you staring at me Ronald! Just help me up already!"

Maka couldn't fathom what Janet had just said, while all Janet could see were blurry shapes and runny colors.

Maka said calmly, "I am Maka."

Janet, blushing profusely, said sorry for yelling at her and explained that all Shinigami are deeply near sighted and needed glasses, which she was looking for when undertaker's coffin had fallen on her back.

Maka stood up and shouted at the others to help Janet up and find her glasses.

After they helped Janet they all started looking for Janet's glasses. After a wile Janet got the idea that Grell had stolen her glasses and said that they should look for him instead. Maka watched Janet get up and try to make her way to the door when she walked straight into a wall instead. After that she fell with a thud on her butt.

Maka sighed, and Soul started laughing. Kid looked at her and said, "Wow you really are near sighted." Black*Star also started laughing then Maka held out her hand to help her up. All Janet saw was a big blur right in front of her eyes and instinctually flinched away from it.

That was when Grell and Ronald showed up, camera in hand. Grell looked over the students in his room, and Janet on the ground.

Maka looked over Grell and Ronald, finding the small bulge in his pocket that was probably Janet's glasses, and Ronald with a camera.

Suddenly, Ronald suddenly hid the camera behind his back giving an innocent smile. Maka hadn't thought he was doing that to her, considering that he was looking down the hallway. Grell turned around and tried to skip off to someplace, while a metal rod shot out after him, tripping the red head. Thankfully, he landed on his back and not on the precious glasses in his pocket.

William then ran up to him and took the glasses out of Grell's pocket, while holding him down by placing his firm left hand on Grell's chest. Basically he was holding Grell down by force in front of a few kids and Lord Death, who had been following William.

Grell blushed withought thinking too much, and William suddenly realized how it must look to the people behind him, so he let his hand off of Grell and started to get up.

Grell sat up as quickly as he could trying to seize the very convenient moment to try to kiss William, but he moved his face away and got a peck on the left cheek. William jumped up as quickly as he could and fixed his glasses, and he brushed off some imaginary dust. He then helped Grell up.

Grell said, "Oh how gentlemen-like you are helping me up like-Ouch" William whacked him on his head with his death scythe, playfully, but still enough to hurt, causing Grell to sit back down with a pout.

Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Kid all turned around simultaneously lightly blushing. Poor Janet was completely oblivious of everything that was going on because all she could see were rough shapes, plus from afar it all seemed to blur together to make a brown/tan shade of nothingness. So basically she was sitting on the floor looking around at the shapes. Maka did although observe that Ronald had been able to watch the whole thing withought looking like it was a surprise at all, in fact it almost looked like he was expecting it.

Once William walked down to give his sister her glasses back he said, "You know you really should take better care of these."

Janet pouted and looked him in the eyes, "Speak for your self this happens to you a lot more than it happens to me, plus you quote Sempai Grell way too much on the glasses subject."

William just stood up and spoke to Lord Death, "Should we carry on now?"

Lord Death said, "Oh already? Ok then lets go!" Lord Death bounced off down the hallway past Grell with William in a fast pace behind him.

Maka then turned to Janet, "So your master is dating your brother?"

Janet muffled a giggle and said, "Ha! Grell Sempai wishes," she looked at Grell who was now standing behind Maka, "but he steals a kiss around the office enough that everyone is used to it."

Kid said, "Well what about that Kishin that he goes off to see?"

Janet, Ronald and Grell all exchanged confused looks at the word kishin. Janet, catching on to what he meant, suddenly made an X sign in with her arms urging him not to press the subject.

But, Black*Star would not be Black*Star if he did not press the matter. "Well that means Demon to us!"

Grell said, "Oh! You mean my Sebas-chan!" he started giggling and squirming, then Ronald and Janet both face-palmed at the same time.

Ronald said, "Sebastian-san is a butler for the Phantomhive kid that Grell likes to mess around with to get Spears Sempai jealous."

Janet added, "And it works pretty much every time."

Grell suddenly popped up with an idea, "Let's do a class on types of demon tomorrow!"

Kid said, "What kind is your 'Sebastian'"

Grell smiled, "He is a Raven demon. Raven demon are at the top of the food chain in the demon world, to put it in a way you would understand, your Asura was a dog demon. Dog demons are able to contort emotions and atmosphere, and the scale at which they can do that is depending on their power. However, there is a whole ranking at which the demons are based. Dog demon would be ranking in 5th, and the Raven demon would be ranked 1st."

Maka found yet another thing about the demons/kishin that was new to her.

Grell jumped up and said, "Maybe we could get Claude the spider demon to hunt after!"

Ronald looked at Grell with a look of bewilderment, "Why would we do that? He is a grade A Spider demon, and besides that fact Spider demon race are at the 3rd place in rank."

Grell shrugged, "I'll talk to Willu-dear about it." With that Grell ran off in the direction that William and Lord Death walked off in.

~OO~

Thanks to you people that like my story!

Thanks to you people that actually read this little author note part!

While I spent a little of my time off of this beautiful computer I was reading some USUK Hetalia story called "Meow" and it is pretty good, plus I will take the author's idea of putting a couple of questions here at the bottom.

You guys do not need to answer any of these, but you can if you would like!

**Do you guys like WillXGrell pairing? **

**Would you like to see more fluff between WillXGrell? (sorry if they are OOC)**

**Do you guys have any ideas out there for this story? If you do then I would love to here them! I would most likely incorporate them into my story. Thank you for reading this! **

Sincerely,

Robinfire11


	8. Ranks

Ok well I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Soul Eater.

Hi people that like my story! This chapter will be just William teaching a class about demons… and random rambling about stuff I randomly come up with, but that happens every chapter so I guess you guys are used to it.

Chapter 8: Ranks and things only Maka pays attention to.

~OO~

William was once more forced to tell a bunch of kids about demons, but this time about their ranks and levels of power. He knew only about a third of the class was actually looking. Some were taking notes, while others just drew in their notebooks, or passed notes.

The most attentive listeners, however, were Maka Albarn and Ox Ford. They would nod at every important point and write down some kind of note. William caught on and soon was calling on them in particular to answer questions and what-not he would ask while posing as a teacher.

The rest of the shinigami just sat on Dr. Stein's desk. They were mainly un-interested, and they only were there for the sake of demonstrations, for the things that William was teaching they learned either from experience or from there first week in training.

William spoke "Raven or crow demon are known on earth for being the 'shadow demon' or the 'portal to hell'. Not all demons are raven or crow demon though, as you should already know. They all have a classification and a rank. Rankings are based on how powerful they are, and if they are what is called, 'true demon'. Classification is what type of demon they are, which would be represented by the animal they can take form in, or can use the powers of. To make this easier for you think of Asura. He was a dog demon and rank, or we shinigami like to call, grade B."

The students gave each other confused looks and whispered between each other. The main topic of the chit-chat was, "could there really be demon/kishin more powerful than Asura?"

William started speaking again after the whispering died down. "The classification list would go like this, 1st being Raven or crow blooded demons, they have the powers to control and manipulate anything or any one that looks them in the eyes depending on their spiritual status. They can also contort weather, like any demon can. Raven demons are almost always grade A, but I will talk about that later.

The 2nd most deadly/powerful demon is snake demon. They have the unique power to create what are known as vectors. A vector is like a piece of your soul's wavelength that can directly attack.

The 3rd demon on the list would be spider demon. They have basically the same powers as crow demon, but their 'true form' is significantly weaker than crow demon; also, they can be killed with something other than a death scythe.

4th would be a cat demon. Cat demon can fully change into an earth cat for long suspended periods of time, so they can walk along with humans un-noticed. But, they can't always control what their cat form can look like, so they can appear as tigers or lions as well as the normal house cat.

5th would be a dog demon. They can change atmosphere and emotion, like Asura could spread the 'madness'. However, they can be killed with something other than a death scythe. Just about 90 percent of the dog demons are grade B though.

The 6th would be bat demon. They are your basic vampire with a twist. Grade A bat demon can also walk in sunlight, and drink things other than blood. Although, only about 3% of bat demons are grade A which makes them, as a whole, weaker, but if you examine a grade A Bat demon by itself it can be as dangerous, if not more, than your average grade A crow demon.

Now to explain what grade A and grade B are; grade A is when a demon is born demon, and that alone makes it stronger than a grade B because they can used what is called a 'true form,' which is a form were they can use their powers to their full extent. Grade B is when you are artificially made a demon they can not use 'true form.' This can happen though a black magic spell or something like that. It can also happen by making a deal with a demon gone wrong.

Bat demon can reproduce other bat demon though a poisonous bite, where if it doesn't first kill you, you can turn into one. This is why they occupy most of the population in the demon race.

The percentages would be;

Crow: 17%

Snake: 12%

Spider: 11%

Cat: 9%

Dog: 9%

Bat: 40%

Other: 2%

Of course this is only what we know of them, and there are probably countless others that have gone un-accounted for, but this is the latest data as of late." William should have been exhausted from remembering all of that, but he wasn't, and stood straight and fixed his glasses so they made a glare at the students. "Well," he sighed, "any questions?" Surly he would be bombarded with stupid questions, that no doubt would make him repeat everything thing at least that is what William thought. That is what his Shinigami students do.

Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, (it totally depends on how you look at it) Maka was the only one that raised her hand to be called on.

William nodded her way in a silent, "Yes?"

Maka put her hand down and started, "I was thinking about what you said about Snake Demon, and I fought a witch that could use vectors too, so are they retaliated or something?" Her thoughts were pointed straight to Medusa.

Ronald perked up at the word 'witch'. He then gave a 'puppy dog eyes' look at William asking him if he could speak for the students. Although Ronald wasn't that great with explaining demon stuff, mainly because he learned everything he knew from them by experience, but witches he could do. Before he was at the shinigami academy of London he bounced around like a ball between witch hotspots, usually subbing and stuff. He came back to London after a long trip from France, were he was learning about angels.

William tilted and nodded his head and stared at him in a way that basically signaled just go already.

Ronald began, "Well, the first witch was created with the cross breading of a Crow demon and a human." He talked in a 'matter of fact' way. "The human was given demon powers, and therefore bread with other crosses, however most human traits are dominant over demon traits so the most powerful witch is either a returner to ancestry, or a straight forward crossover." He rested his cheek on his hand, and his elbow was on his lawnmower, making him lean forward. "When an Angel crosses with a human nothing happens because a human's traits are all dominant over an Angel." Ronald sighed and leaned back. "The witch you fought must have had a human in its ancestry and not direct, because the Snake demon is extremely recessive."

Maka nodded her head, satisfied with her answer.

William turned around to face Dr. Stein, "We are finished."

Grell got up off of Stein's desk and stretched out as if he just woke up.

Dr. Stein stood up to address his students, "Good and you all will have a test on everything Mr. Spears said."

The students groaned and snickered amongst themselves while the Shinigami left the room.

~OO~

A/N

Well I just had to get that out of me. I just really wanted to write all of that down. Sorry this chapter had no plot what-so-ever and was pretty long. I just had to write some kind of explanation for all of these different demon and things out there. I have been thinking of it for a while.

Questions:

What should I do next? Have any ideas?

Do you guys like the idea of demons being in ranks/grades?


	9. Fight

Hello people out there reading my story, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Soul Eater!

Thank you MyraBrown and Paxloria for reviewing and giving me ideas!

Also thank you to WhatThePumpkin, and some random person that just put 'Guest' as their name for reviewing. Also thank you to the people that Subscribed/Favorite my story.

Ok I am going to try to get an action-ish scene here.

WARNING: this chapter has death and a bit of gore of some random thugs and an OC you probably won't even lift a finger to.

Chapter 9: Fight

~OO~

Ronald sighed, it was getting dark, and he has nothing to do for the next few hours, so he decided to go see what Undertaker was doing. He was no where to be scene, and when he didn't want to be found, he is not going to be found.

So now Ronald was left to walking around the small forest, if you could even call it that, behind the school. It was the only lively place here. There were birds that were not even native to the desert in the trees. They had extravagant colors.

William and Grell were gone scouting out areas to find demon, Janet was talking to Lord Death, and taking a_ ridiculously_ long time, so he was left alone to do what he pleased. It wasn't long though before he was busy contemplating nothing, and walked straight into Spirit.

Ronald at the red-head in front of him and said his apologies for walking into him, and that he was thinking about things.

Spirit smiled at the young shinigami, "Well I see, all you younger ones always lose focus from time to time." he was trying his best to have a good impression on the shinigami.

Ronald looked at him in question, "You don't look any more than 35, and how could you be older than me?"

Spirit went on defense clearly distraught by the fact Ronald had estimated him to be older than he really was, "I am 31 just to let you know, and you look like you couldn't be more than 25!"

"Shinigami age differently from human, or weapon do." He pointed to himself proudly, "I am 121 now!" He smiled and cocked his head to the right side looking cute while Spirit's jaw hit the ground in gaping awe.

Spirit thought, "How could he be so old, yet look so young?"

Ronald looked over him again, "Aren't you Lord Death's Death Scythe?"

Spirit nodded.

"Well aren't you always supposed to be by his side or something?"

"Since we are basically humans too we need lives of or own also."

"Do you have someplace to go or do?"

Spirit tried to think of what he had been going before he ran into the young, or not-so-young, shinigami. "Oh I was going to go to a bar, Chupa-cabras."

Ronald pointed at Spirit, "Then I will come with you! By the way, what are you doing here if you are going to some bar?"

Spirit shrugged and they started walking to their destination exchanging stories about their adventures. Spirit had a lot to tell about Dr. Stein, and all of the experiments he did, then about Maka, skipping the whole divorce part. Ronald skimmed over his trips all around Europe, and that he had spent 15 years in the Paris shinigami branch before the London Branch were understaffed and needed more shinigami. That was when he had moved back to London, his home town, and spent the rest of his years there. Being the youngest shinigami there he was looked down upon, but that didn't stop him.

Once they were there, Ronald saw how many ladies where there and instantly asked for the seats next to them.

It then became apparent to Spirit that Ronald was quite the womanizer, and good at it. He told them that he had been almost everywhere in Europe, leaving out that he was 121 years old, and that he was only there because he was a sub for the shinigami. When they had asked if he was old enough to drink, he said that his boss would kill him if he came to work drunk, and that he was working around children, best not to set bad examples. That comment had struck Spirit in the heart.

Eventually, Ronald had all of the girls so wrapped up in his stories about Europe they had forgotten Spirit was even there.

At about 11:45 Ronald's Cell started ringing; he answered it and said, "Hello? Oh hey I- …Fine, I'll be there is about fifteen minutes." He first pulled out a little black book out of his jacket flipped though a few pages, tucked it back into his jacket, got up and addressed the ladies, "It was a pleasure meeting all of you, but I must go now, duty calls!"

One of the girls wearing a blue dress pouted and said, "Who was that?"

Ronald turned around and said, "It was my boss, he is a real slave driver yah know?"

Ronald then grabbed Spirit by the arm and dragged him off with him.

Once they were a crossed the street Spirit pouted, "Why did you have to bring me along?"

"Cause I didn't bring my death scythe with me and you are the only one around here."

With that Spirit snapped his arm out of Ronald's grip and looked at him oddly, "Why would you use me? Your used to a Lawn mower as a death scythe remember?" he again tried to out-smart Ronald.

"While on my travels around Europe I was given a great assortment of death scythes, saws, scythes and basically every other bladed thing there is out there. I was bored of those usual tools, so I am using something you usually wouldn't use in battle, being a lawn mower. However, I would be more than capable of using a simple scythe in battle."

Ronald grabbed him by the arm again, but this time a lot more forcefully, "Turn into a scythe."

Spirit was startled by the snappy command and said, "You would not be able to bond soul wave lengths with me."

Ronald smiled, "I am a shinigami, and we can bond with any weapon."

"No."

Ronald's glasses reflected a glare from the car that passed behind them. A pang of fear started accumulating in Spirit's stomach. A small electrical snake looking wavelength danced up Spirit's arm it then wrapped itself around Spirit's neck and he turned into a scythe.

Ronald picked him up and twirled him around in one hand, getting used to the feel of spirit's weight. He then started off into a dead sprint, ran to an alley, and ricocheted off of the two walls and made it effortlessly to the roof top of a four story building, where he then ran off in a sprint carrying Spirit in his right hand.

Even though he had run about half way a crossed the city in less than five minutes he hadn't broken a sweat.

Spirit looked though the blade at the city below him; it looked more like a blur of colors. He couldn't focus on anything. When Ronald stopped, he stopped so abruptly that Spirit's head started spinning. Once he regained the ability to see straight Grell and William were standing by Ronald's side looking down into an alley. A little girl of maybe 8 or 9 was being cornered by what looked like a gang of men. She is a blond that had her hair in pigtails, much like Maka's. Her clothes were in tatters though.

Spirit let himself be seen though the reflection of the scythe, "Why aren't you doing anything?"

William looked at him and said, with colder eyes than he could have imagined, "She is to die." He looked at his black book, "Beaten to death."

Spirit clenched his teeth, "What do you mean? We can still save her! We are standing right here!"

Grell looked solemnly at Spirit, it looked like guilt plagued his face, "I know it hurts, I don't like it either."

William looked at Ronald, "You collect the soul, while Grell and I take care of the demon."

Ronald nodded.

Spirit said, "What demon?"

Ronald pointed to the one in the middle of the group of men; he looked the youngest, and was wearing a scarf around his neck. He looked like an ordinary human.

Grell smiled at Ronald, "The others are to die 'by _accident_'"

Ronald smiled, "These are the times when I need my lawn mower."

Spirit looked down again the thugs were so close now. One of them punched her, knocking her down to her knees. Another one kicked her in the stomach again and again. She was crying. She was screaming for help that would never come.

Grell looked away and covered his eyes, while William and Ronald were contempt in watching. Both of their eyebrows were furrowed, and their eyes spoke one word, hate.

Spirit couldn't watch any more of it he turned around and inwardly cursed at not being able to help her, and he cursed at being restrained to watch this.

Once the cries for help stopped, and the sounds of pounding and kicking stopped, one word was spoken by William, "Go."

With that Spirit could feel a dropping or falling feeling, one that you would defiantly feel when jumping five stories down to the ground.

He thought that he would defiantly be used to brace Ronald's fall, but instead he felt connection with bone, then a clean cut. Cinematic record started spilling out of the now headless person. Ronald didn't even touch the ground, instead using the body that didn't yet hit the ground to ricochet to the next person in line, this time getting two people. He was clearly skilled with the scythe. A sound of a motor roaring could be heard behind them, spirit spared a glance at Grell, who was busy piercing the chest of the thug with his chainsaw. Behind Grell he could see William stabbing though another guy.

William then went after the boy had begun to flee the scene, and he called Grell after him, leaving Ronald and Spirit with the remaining people. They were all disposed of quickly, and they then started jumping after the cinematic record.

Spirit had never had to whiteness it before, but he soon learned that it was the story of the soul. All of the thugs had basically the same story. When they were little they had their parents killed by the boy, and then they learned that to disrespect him would mean death, so they did what ever he told them to. They then learned killing and feeding the boy would make him happy, and they would do so from town to town. Killing off people, It didn't matter who, to feed him, in bargain for their life.

When Ronald and Spirit were done with capturing all of the cinematic records of the thugs, Ronald walked over the corpse of the little girl. Ronald raised Spirit over his shoulder to strike her, and spirit closed his eyes, it was over with in a second, but it felt like a year. Her cinematic record was over with before they knew it.

Her name was Annie Murphy. She lived a life with her mother, for her father had left them while she was at a young age. She could barely make it by every day, she didn't go to school, had no friends, she didn't have a chance at a good life.

Once they were done Ronald set Spirit against the wall to stamp his book 'completed.'

Ronald then picked Spirit up and started walking out in the direction that William and Grell took.

Spirit was mentally mortified. How could anyone go around and have doing _that_ as their job? How could anyone live with themselves?

Ronald looked down at Spirit, "You look sad, what's wrong?"

Spirit lashed out, "What's Wrong? Do you have any idea what you just did?"

Ronald shrugged it off, "What? It is my job. One of the rules of shinigami is to show to emotion during a job, it gets in the way of things."

Spirit gritted his teeth then hissed, "You don't care for their lives? She could have had a shot if you let her."

Ronald shook his head, "Did you see her life story? She would have had a pretty depressing life if I let her live. We can only let the people that will have the power to change the world live, and if we let every one live what would we be here for?"

Spirit decided to just be quiet the rest of the way there.

~OO~

A/N:

Well that is all for now folks, shee~sh this one took a while for me to make. I probably will not update for the next week since I am going camping up in northern California.

Questions,

**What am I going to do with the demon? **

**Have ideas? **

**Can you relate to Spirit's feeling of helplessness? (I tried with so little time)**

reviews are appreciated!


	10. More new demons

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Soul Eater at all!

Sorry for not updating in a while school hates me so~ much.

Chapter 10: More new demons...

~OO~

Spirit sulked to himself in his imaginary corner. He really didn't want to do anything at the moment. Being carried around aimlessly by Ronald Knox was not on his list of 'things to do' for the night, not that he had one, but he had witnessed cinematic record for the first time, and not only that, but the one of a little girl that kind-of looked like his Maka.

Ronald tried talking to Spirit, but he wouldn't say anything. The black blade that was the scythe head was blurred so it looked gray. Even though Spirit didn't say anything Ronald would sometimes ask him questions along the lines of directions.

Eventually Ronald got sick and tired of looking and talking to basically himself, so he took out his phone and called William, although he told Ronald not to call him while they were on missions, he chose to ignore that. After a few tries he didn't pick up. Ronald pouted and called Grell. Same case scenario. Grell always picked up his phone no matter what.

After that they or rather Ronald started walking back to the academy.

After they had gotten to their destination Ronald dropped spirit near lord death's room and told him to do whatever he pleased for the moment. After that Ronald walked off in some random direction and Spirit was left alone.

Spirit decided to just fathom to himself for a bit. What would happen if his little Maka were to be put in a situation like that? Would any of the shinigami help her? What if he wasn't there to help? What if that demon went after her? What would the shinigami do? They seem more like merciless souls that would rather everything die than great gods to look up to for help.

Spirit tried to get himself out of weapon form but couldn't. The little spell that Ronald had cast on him must have been a strong one and was still in effect.

So spirit was left to fathom for a while.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my!" Lord Death yelled from his Death room. Lord Death then rushed (bounced) out of the room and didn't realize spirit was at the door at all.

Spirit wanted to somehow follow lord death so he tried to hop, but landed flat on his face with a metallic clattering sound that echoed though the hallways. It was just a reminder that he was alone in the giant complex.

Spirit had then decided to go to sleep.

~OO~

Spirit woke up to a spitting headache, and stabbing pains in his back and neck. Once he remembered that he had fallen asleep on the floor he wondered what he was doing in the teacher's lounge and why he had rug burns on his legs.

He looked to his left and saw Stein in the doorway, which triggered the imminent fear that Stein had "experimented" with him again. This made him turn around in the couch and try to pretend he was sleeping with over exaggerated snoring noises that obviously caught Stein's attention.

"I didn't test on you if that is what you are afraid of Spirit." Spirit turned around so he was then facing Stein and sighed. "Don't get me wrong I wanted to experiment, but I was called to do surgery on the shinigami William."

Spirit's face was at first of disgust mixed with fear, but then a one of true worry and he turned completely serious. "What happened?"

"The kid demon, apparently Azura's little brother, found the green demon sword and used it to get a swipe in at William. The kid is too inexperienced a sword fighter to know how to fight with a real sword let alone a demon sword so it was knocked out of his hand and the red-head diced him up pretty thoroughly. Lord Death and I then intervened keeping the red-head from killing it."

Spirit thought about what Stein had told him, "Where was William hit?"

Stein smiled, "Just the leg. No where serious, the shinigami will have to be bed-ridden for about a week and by that time it should have healed fully." Stein evilly smiled, "With my help it won't even scar."

Spirit shook his head sorry for the poor shinigami, but knowing Stein he wouldn't do anything that would be too rash.

Suddenly realizing another part of Stein's little explanation he then asked, "Did we capture the demon and the sword?"

"We have the demon, and the sword's sheath along with its owner showed up and has shown up. We have them in our custody, and they are being pretty helpful with a lot of things. The red-head says that he know the two demons and says that the spider demon should be dead, but we have no information on such matters."

~OO~

Maka found the shinigami Janet talking with some white haired woman with an injured eye with blue and white maid's clothing on.

Maka approached them, "Hi Janet," Maka smiled at the young woman next to her, "Hi are you new here? My name is Maka" she raised her right hand for the woman to shake.

The woman smiled and shook Maka's hand. Maka noticed that Janet was eyeing every move that the white haired woman made. "My name is Hannah Annafellows it is good to meet you, the legendary Maka Albarn."

Maka tilted her head getting suspicious, "How do you know my name and why am I legendary?"

Hannah smiled a warm smile; it almost felt like a smile a mother would give to a misunderstanding child. "You killed Asura didn't you? You, my good girl, are a legend were I come from. Not many humans can kill a demon withought a death scythe."

Despite the praise, Maka grew more suspicious. "How do you know I did it? In the files it said-"

Hannah intervened, "I know many things. Like how you lust for wanting to see your mother, and how much you miss her." Hannah attained her warm look while Maka's eyes widened.

To Maka this look was just mocking, "I never told anyone that!"

She laughed, "It is a mother's intuition dear."

Janet narrowed her eyes at Hannah. "Let's go now." Janet fingered the handle of her scythe clearly explaining that Hannah Annafellows was NOT to loiter around with Maka any more.

Hannah turned around but said over her shoulder, "We'll talk again and I will answer any questions you have about your mother."

Maka didn't know what she was feeling, sorrow? Happiness? Anger? Resentment? It was all mixed together. Most of all she feared that Hannah would tell her something bad had happened to her mother.

Before Hannah had left Maka's line of sight, she checked her soul. It was blue, and had some kind weird lines and symbols that looked like ancient script, or perhaps some kind of runic thing encircling a blue star design. It almost looked like it had a whirl pooling affect.

This is a soul of a demon.

~OO~

Meanwhile, Spirit and Stein were having a considerably hard time trying to coral the energized Alois Trancy and his little brother Luca. The two were constantly breaking things and Luca was taking every order that Alois would give him with the answer "Yes your highness!"

They were giving the two men a headache.

~OO~

Meanwhile, Lord Death was "interrogating" or rather drinking Claude's magnificent tea and commenting on it, every now and then he would ask Claude about his relationship with the demon sword sheath and the demon sword. Getting knowledge that no other would know, the best part to lord death was that he could trust the butler demon's word as long as none of the questions directly related to his personal past and anything that would happen in the demon dimension.

This butler demon was committed to finding the "sweet" souls of the world and devouring them. The little things that would light up and give purpose to the immortal life of a demon meant a lot to them.

After a while lord death asked why Grell had said that he should be dead.

Claude explained, "After the Isle of Death was destroyed by the demon Sebastian, it sank beneath the ocean and wasn't supposed to be revived. But the island wasn't made by just any volcano. The island was made by a demon god. The demon god then put a spell on the isle. If it should sink beneath the sea, those who have been killed on the isle should come back to life, demon and human alike. Humans would just be reborn and demons would simply just wake up to find themselves there. When Sebastian killed me I suspect he thought of this. Demon would duel on the island of death for exactly this reason. It is a formal fighting ground for demons, but the victor would ultimately decide whether or not to bring the other demon back to life."

Claude smiled, "I also suspect he did not kill me for the reason he was not ordered to by his master." Claude retained his stoic demeanor and fixed his glasses "a true butler indeed."

~OO~

Well this is the end for now folks!

Questions:

What should I do next? I had this idea for two months now and I finally got it down on Fanfic website! I am dried out for right now.

Thank you to the people who have subscribed to this story and PMed and commented on this story (sorry for bad grammar I am in a rush) well thanx and comments along with inspiration are appreciated

Oh yes and this chapter was inspired by: MyraBrown

thank you so~ much. *smiles an awesome Undertaker smile*


	11. New Findings

Well here we go again, I do not own Soul Eater or Kuroshitusji.

Warning: contains a little bit of gore

Chapter 11: New Findings

~OO~

Hannah walked down the utterly familiar hallways of the DWMA. Not too long ago she was here with Kami Albarn. That woman defiantly knew how to wield a scythe, and no less a demon sword. Hannah shook her head at that thought; Kami probably didn't even remember her.

~OO~

With Jane-first person~

Where is that Death the Kid? Who the crap names their child "Death the Kid?" I know that it has been a name passed down through the royal family of Shinigami, but seriously, that is stupid.

These hallways are so confusing. Turn right than turn left, right? Then I should be at the main hall. Wait, where exactly do I turn right? Darn. I hate these hallways; for one thing, they are over-exaggeratingly tall in some places and stupidly short near the dorms.

Footsteps sounded lightly, but discreetly behind me. They were fast, but cautious. I bit my lip, narrowed my eyes, sharpened the rest of my senses, and continued down the hallway withought looking back.

It was gaining on me, nine yards behind me, then six yards behind me. I sent my left hand to my scythe; I deliberately brushed my dress coat back so that the handle and the sheath of the scythe were revealed. I gripped it with surprising force.

The stranger stopped dead in its tracks. "Whoa there! I mean no harm." It was Death the Kid.

I couldn't feel his soul wavelengths until I was about two feet away from him. Was he using some kind of soul-protect?

I turn around so we are standing face to face, and his eye is twitching. His eye is twitching while looking at me, no, above me? "What are you staring at?" although my voice is aggravated I try to keep the straightest face I can manage.

He narrowed his eyes so they took on a death glare, "Your hair."

"What is wrong with it?" I thought back, Grell had played with it for a long period of time today. Since I have long black hair that, when down touched my lower back, he tied it up in a complicated version of a French Braid. Twisting and turning from the right side of my head to the left and finishing with whatever was left draping over my left shoulder. It was elegant and perfect.

"It is horribly un-symmetrical."

My eye twitched, "No duh Casanova." What did I want to tell him? Oh Yes, "You need to break your shinigami eyes."

His face, in a sum instant, portrayed pain mixed with fear, scrunching his nose, and his lips tugged in a deep frown he asked, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Break them? Do you not know what doing that is?" Is he really that bloody stupid? "do you even know what cinematic record is?" this is rhetorical, but he will probably answer some other rhetorical question too.

"No. So what is it?" That was a pure question. He really is stupid.

"Haven't you killed demon eggs? Didn't you kill Asura?"

"Answer my question first."

"The things that look like movie film that come out of a dead body. It is the story of the life of the person killed." This is amazing. Lord Death must have put some kind of shield on his eyes.

"I have never heard of that." He brought his hand up to his chin to look like he was pondering about something, like that statue of "the thinking man" withought sitting. "Oh wait! I have heard 'cinematic record' used in a couple of conversations my dad was in. When I asked what it was he just said that I should not know until I am older. Not even the grand library has anything on cinematic record."

Doesn't Lord Death understand that this kid needs to know? He should learn from his father, not some English shinigami that he had never met before in his life. Oh well, now is ok, but he won't be able to see anything as long as Lord Death has a shield over his eyes. "You have to see it. It is part of a shinigami's duties to oversee cinematic record. Besides that, especially when you are older it will be embarrassing to walking around as the 'son of Lord Death' and not have even broken your eyes."

"How would others be able to tell?"

"Look at my eyes. You should be able to tell the difference between mine and yours."

He looked at my eyes and studied them very intently for a while, squinting and turning his head to either side.

He said, "Your eyes… are one eighteenth of a millimeter unsymmetrical!"

SLAP!

"Ouch!? What did you do that for?" He brought his hand up to his face to rub the place where it had been slapped. Right on the cheek, a red mark was starting to appear.

"YOU IDIOT! My eyes have double irises that are two different colors! YOURS are the same hue of yellow." I state, pointing my index finger in his face. I smirk as he frowns deeply.

Darn it all, his face portrays his emotions too well, no challenge at all.

~OO~

~ third person-Lord Death's Death Room.~

Lord Death paced back and forth in his Death Room. His son now knew about cinematic record. He had been watching through the multiple mirrors in the hallways of the school.

He wanted to keep his son from knowing, perhaps the rest of his life. But then… it wasn't a perfect world and he needed to see it some time.

What if it was too traumatic for Kid? What if… no. He needed to do it. Besides, Jane was right. He didn't want his son to be the laughing stock of the Shinigami world.

"What about that kid? The dog." Claude's voice was as cold as ice, tempting, influencing, poisoning.

Lord Death could feel it, the spell the demon standing next to him was casting. He couldn't fight back though, it was too late.

~OO~

~With Fuzen (Asura's little brother) in the confinement units under death city. ~

To be frank, not even Spirit liked the little dungeon in the basement. If he didn't like walking down here, then it must be worse for the prisoners. However, only one occupied the cell at the farthest end of the hallway.

Why hadn't Lord Death put him in one closer to the entrance door? It was such a pain to get all of the way down there. Then we have to walk back, spirit thought, darn. Exercise sucks. Ronald didn't look like he was bummed out to be here at all. He actually looked ecstatic! What the hell is wrong with this guy? The other people following them were that of the security team, looking rather professional.

When Spirit and Ronald made it all of the way to the cell that was holding Fuzen, they called for him, but no answer. Ronald opened the lock and peered in. His head then whipped around to look at the people behind him with his tongue sticking out of his mouth as if he was a child who had just seen a not-looking-so-good-full-of-vegetables plate of food. His eyes were scrunched up, and his shoulders tense.

Spirit pushed Ronald aside and looked down the long narrow cell room himself.

It looked like a massacre had happened. Fuzen's body was covered in deep cuts, each of which were either still oozing blood, or had a small crusty layer of orange-red looking plasma coagulating on it.

His face probably wouldn't have been recognizable to his own mother, for it was matted with stray hair and, guess what, more blood. He had a black eye and many other bruises over his abdomen and arm area. And his left arm, which was lying at his side, looked like it took the most serious hit; for it was only about half there, hanging only from a tendon or two. Fuzen's arm was cut somewhere in the mid-forearm.

"It was probably Grell's handy-work." Ronald sighed; he didn't look surprised in the slightest.

Ronald started walking away, back towards the exit of the "dungeon".

Spirit shouted, "HEY! Where do you think you're going?"

Ronald didn't even look back when he replied, "Don' want to get dirty!" With that, Ronald started running… or was it skipping? Maybe galloping? Down the hallway up to the exit.

Spirit looked back at Fuzen lying in his . Even though he was hurt, and was bleeding excessively onto the floor, he was still shackled up to the wall. This was inhumane.

Fuzen must not even be even the age of 16.

Spirit told the security guys to un-shackle Fuzen and he personally ran towards the exit to get a gurney. He wasn't going to let this kid walk around while he was in this bad of shape. It must be a miracle that Fuzen isn't dead already.

~OO~

~The School Hallway~

Kids busied up and down the rushed hallways of the DWMA. The hallway intercom beeped up as if to announce something, and the kids listened up, the last time this happened, it was the Asura problem. Lord Death's voice spoke up though the intercoms, "Death the Kid, and all of Dr. Stein's class 'Moon' report to their class room immediately." Lord Death's voice didn't seem right, it seemed solemn and warning, instead of the happy-go-lucky regular him. The kids present in the hallway all "ooo~ed" at the same time, their eyes following and searching for the kids of the advanced class that was called. All of the smiles of the kids disappeared in an instant as they felt the presence of a demon.

The children stepped aside as Claude and Lord Death walked down the hallway, Claude's eyes studied every child and weapon, and bequeathed a cold glare to everyone who just happened to make eye contact. No one could help but notice that Lord Death was not bouncing, or hopping, or leaping, whatever you could call it, down the hallway, instead, he was gliding. It was uncharacteristic of him.

The two made their way to the class room and waited for the children to file in and sit down.

~OO~

~Ten minutes later~

As everyone in the advanced class sat down and got ready for the worst, Death the Kid was called to stand at the front of the classroom. As the classroom doors opened with a shrill squeak, something rolling was heard outside. It was dead quite in the classroom as the visiting shinigami, along with Undertaker, ambled into the room at a funeral march's pace.

Many gasps and a couple of screams could be heard from the classroom as the thing on the gurney rolled in, revealing its battered form.

Maka said under her breath, "This is inhumane."

~OO~

~END OF CHAPTER~

Do you guys like it? Sorry I took so freaking long to upload this, it was actually done a while ago, but I just couldn't find time to upload it/forgot to upload it. Thank you, you 24 people who have subscribed to this story, and special thanks to people who have reviewed. I love you guys, thank you all, and have a nice day, or night, or morning.

Ps. The story line I am taking does not involve Sebby or Ciel in ANY way, but if you would like to suggest your thoughts, I may reconsider. Thank you for reading, and please review.


End file.
